GIFT
by MysteriousLAILA
Summary: GIFT means HAPPINESS...a short story on Abhirika.


Hello Guys..how are you ?.. hope all fine…I need to say something to you all but at the end of this story..

…_

 **GIFT :**

Tarika was busy in decorating the house , she was moving here & there & Abhijeet , who was busy with his laptop quietly observing her…Tarika started an arranging the table & for this she was moving around table & trying to place best picture & flower pot , she was totally lost in her work, Abhijeet looked her & shook his head in disappointment…

Tarika —Abhijeet , dekho kon si picture jyada acchi hai..?...( keenly looking those pictures)..ye wali ya , vo wali..?...

l think ye jyada acchi hai , what you say…. (looked at him) ..say something Abhijeet…

Abhijeet—Tarika, there is no need to keep photo frame on table…ghar mai kitni sari pictures hai , ab table par rakhne ki kya zarrorat hai….

Tarika (tough)—Abhijeet….ek tou mai Ghar decorate kar rahi hu , aur tum ho ki , koi interest hi nahi le rahe ho….very bad…

Abhijeet- Tarika, ab tum kar tou rahi ho , meri kya zarrorat hai..?

Tarika (angry)—yes ..definitely , thumari kya zarrorat hai…..mere Mom Dad , pahli baar hamare Ghar aa rahe hai….par thume uss se kya….you don't care about that….

Abhijeet—Tarika aisa nahi hai , Honey…

Tarika (angry)—tou phir kaisa hai Abhijeet….why are you not taking interest….morning se , mai hi sab kar rahi hu aur tum , holiday ke din bhi meri help nahi kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet—Tarika, mujhe bahut important file complete karni hai…try to understand Honey…

Tarika—yes I can understand , ab tou thumara promotion ho gaya hai , still you don't have time for me….& don't forget , mere Mom Dad , thumare promotion ki kushi mai hi yaha aa rahe hai , thume wish karne aur thume koi parwah hi nahi hai…

Abhijeet (in low tone)—meri kushi ko gam mai badlene ke liye aa rahe hai…

Tarika (alert)—kya kaha tumne..?

Abhijeet (smiled)—nothing Honey….ok fine….batao kya karna hai….ab mai apna work , baad mai complete karunga , pahle thumari help….now happy…

Tarika (smiled)—ok…tou phir Mom Dad ke liye, lunch banana mei meri help karo…

Tarika gave a look to Abhijeet & moved towards kitchen & Abhijeet was totally shocked on his place …

Abhijeet (helpless) —Lunch…O God…ab Saas ,Sasur ke liye Lunch bhi banana padega….

Tarika again called him from kitchen…

Tarika (shout) – Abhijeet , jaldi aao Darling ..we have to do lots of work…

Abhijeet – ok I am coming….(murmuring in low tone) Abhijeet Babu chaliye , bade kush ho rahe thee promotion pakar , ab yaha ghar mai husband se direct waiter ban ne ki preparation karo…

And with this low murmur Abhijeet moved towards kitchen..

…

At 12 o clock Tarika's parents came & Abhirika warmly welcomed them….

After lunch , Tarika offered Tea to all & they enjoyed Tea with Samosas..

Father—tou Abhijeet beta , ab tou thuamara promotion ho gaya hai , aage kya plan hai…

Abhijeet (shy)—plan kya Dad , jo responsibilities mili hai, unhe acche se complete karna hai…

Mother—job mai tou promotion ho gaya hai , ab apne relation mai bhi jaldi se promotion le lo…

Abhijeet (confuse)—relation mai promotiona..Mom I don't understand what you want to say.?

Mother(lovingly)—I want to say my son , ki bade officer to ban gaye ho , ab husband se Daddy bhi ban jao…

Abhirika turned red in shyness & their parents smiled on them…

Tarika's parents gave some gifts to Abhijeet….

Father—Abhijeet Beta , ye thumare liye kuch gifts hai , thumare promotion ki kushi mai…

Abhijeet ( shy)—iski kya zarrorat thee Dad…

Mother—Beta ye tou hamari blessings hai thumare liye…please accept it.

Abhijeet smiled & accepted those gifts..

Mother—Tarika , beta tum bhi tou Abhijeet ko gift dene wali thee..

Tarika (hesitate)—ha ha Mom…

Tarika gave a small gift to Abhijeet , he was feeling very happy & Tarika's mother asked Abhijeet to opened their gifts..

Abhijeet smiled & opened their gifts but when he was about to open Tarika's gift , she grabbed his hand & said…

Tarika—Abhijeet , ye gift baad mai open kar lena , pahle vo Daya ko call kar lo…sorry I forget to inform you , Daya ka call aaya thaa & he wanted to discuss something with you…

Abhijeet nodded & called Daya ..Tarika's parents stood up & moved towards their room, soon Abhijeet came back & saw , there was no one in lounge but Tarika's gift , he opened that gift & get shocked…the box was empty , suddenly tarika came close to him..

Tarika (sadly)—sorry Abhijeet , vo actually I forgot to buy a gift for you & when Mom Dad was giving their gifts , I was feeling bad so I gave you this empty box…I am really sorry..

Abhijeet – issliye tumne , Daya ke call ka bahana banaya…

Tarika nodded , Abhijeet felt sad but didn't want to make her feel bad..

Abhijeet—it's ok Tarika , l know we both are busy & hardly get time for our personal work…please don't feel bad ..it's perfectly fine…

Tarika looked Abhijeet with teary eyes & hugged him..

Tarika( teary)—sorry Abhijeet…

Abhijeet - I told you na..it's fine…(they get separated & Abhijeet tried to make her happy)

Abhijeet—now smile…

Tarika smiled & again hugged him..

Tarika (smiled)—tum bahut acche ho Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (smiled)—aakhir husband kiska hu…

Tariaka – only mine..

…..Tarika felt lucky having husband like Abhijeet..

At night, after Dinner , Abhijeet came inside the room & get shocked..he called tarika in confusion , soon Tarika entered in room..

Tarika—what happened Abhijeet..? why are you shouting..?

Abhijeet (confuse)—Tarika , ye hamare room mai itne sare Babies ke poster kisne lagaye..?

Tarika—Abhijeet , tum bhi naa…ab room hamara hai , tou maine hi lagaye honge na , koi bahar wala tou lagayega nahi…

Abhijeet (confuse)—but tumne ye poster kyu lagaye..?

Tarika (angry)—Abhijeet , tum bhi na ek number ke Buddhu ho..

Abhijeet—kya kaha tumne…mai aur buddhu…Tarika kya bol rahi ho tum..

Tarika (angry)—yahi… ki jab Adi ya Ayushi iss duniya mei aayege , tou kahege hamare Daddy kitne Buddhu hai…

Abhijeet (confuse)—Tarika ye Adi or Ayushi kaun hai….?…aur vo mujhe Buddhu kyu kahenge..?

Tarika pat her head in disappointment & soon Abhijeet realized something..

Abhijeet (excited) – kya kaha tumne…...mujhe kya kahege Daddy…..

Tarika smiled & Abhijeet got the meaning of Tarika…..

Abhijeet (happy)—o my God Tarika….it means Mai Daddy bane wala hu…

Tarika (smiled)—Buddhu Daddy…

Abhijeet was so happy & hugged her …

Abhijeet—Tarika , tumne tou meri life ka , sab se bada gift mujhe diya hai…Thank you so much..

Tariak—issiliye tou vo empty box rakha thaa..

Abhijeet was shocked & separated from her…

Abhijeet (shocked) —lekin tumne tou kaha thaa , tum mere liye gift lana bhool gayi ho…

Tarika (smiled)—aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki , Tarika apne Abhijeet ke liye gift lena bhool jaye..

Abhijeet(shocked)- Tarika ,aajkal tum bahut jyada drama karne lagi ho..

Tarika (tesing tone) - aakhir wife kis ki hu..

Abhijeet- Tarikaaa...

Abhirika laughed & Abhijeet took her in side hug...

Abhijeet (happy)—really Tarika , I am very lucky ki mere pass thumare jaise wife hai…

Tarika—nahi Abhijeet lucky tou mai hu…

Suddenly Tarika's parents came & interrupted between them..

Mother—ary ab bass bhi karo tum dono , kya lucky lucky kar rahe ko….bacche ka naam Lucky rakhna hai kya….ary bacche ke Nana - Nani ko bhi tou good news de do…

Tarika hugged her Mother…

Father (happy) —ok Abhijeet , ab iss good news par Mithai (sweets) tou khilao…

Mother—itni raat ko , aapko Mithai chahye…

Father—Nana banne walu hu , bina treat liye nahi manuga…

Abhijeet (smiled)—don't worry Dad , mai abhi Methai lekar aata hu…

Father (happy) —Abhijeet , mai bhi thumare sath chalunga…thodi si Methai se , mera kuch nahi hone wala aur vaise bhi , yaha Adi aur Ayushi ki Nani , mujhe kuch khane nahi degi…

Mother—accha ji….

Tarika—Dad aap bhi naa…

Mother (happy)—vaise naam bahut pyare hai..so sweet….

Abhirika smiled & Abhijeet went out for buying some sweets with his Father in law …

All were happy & our Abhirika got the best Gift of their life .

…... **.THE END-...**

…...

I know, you all have some questions in your mind…first of all I want to clear you something about my leaving decision..

I am new here & l don't know much about cid FF , I always expect support from all of you but a GUEST reviewer using bad language & it's hurt me, that's why I had decided to leave this site….

Sorry guys , because of that Basher , I wanted to leave this site but now , I've changed my decision ..…there are so many sweet readers on FF & I'll write for them…. ...quick update is not possible but yes , at least, I'll complete my other stories..Thank you KK to make me understand & for guiding me.

…...

…...,,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

 **To Guest & Divya** ( whoever you are because I know, you don't have dare to write your real name)….l think you are not happy because of my decision …right…well I don't care. I can guess from your language that you don't have any manners to speak & write , your language shows your low mentality . If you don't like my stories then why you peeped in my story, l am not inviting you…there are so many stories on FF , read what you like, no need to read my stories…you got that..

Next time I don't want to see your review in my review section but l know your type of people , you'll definitely read & review, note my words… because your mentality can't changed….but l don't care & one more thing , you don't need to do review by different names because your language shows that you are the same reviewer.

This is first & last time when I am replying on your review & want to say clearly to you , my stories are not for you so stay away.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

 **Thank you so much friends for your review on my story 'SECRET LOVE'—**

 **KamiKaze Black , Drizzle1640 , priyanka , Sakshi , xxx , rapunzel 313 , love do und crazy for abhirika , A.S Anjaana , CITATS16 , DEEPTHI , aditi , mira , pari , Shubhangi's Abhi..**

 **Ok friends , will meet again with next update & Have a Happy & Rocking Sunday to you all.**

 **R & R.**


End file.
